Dog's don't like lightning
by Raiikou
Summary: Jade is part dog now. Dog's don't like the sound of lightening. Thunderstorms tend to freak dogs out. But at least Dave is there this time. Rated for mentions of things, summary and title are crappy.


_So this is inspired by a fluffcanon, it's also posted to my writing tumblr so you can view it there for the link to the fluffcanon. Also I suck at titles. Rated for mentions of things._

* * *

"No Rose, I really don't want to hear about you and Egbert's date." Dave rolled his eyes behind his shades, he looked around Rose's house, eying the window Jade was sitting by. She had Dog ears now and since the game ended and all were sent to this new, almost identical universe, she's been behaving more like a dog would as well. Her manners are still ever present though.

John had his arm wrapped around Rose, his eyes glared over at Dave when he noticed what he seemed fixated on. Dave shook his head, as a rain cloud could clearly be heard approaching. They were set to have a storm, they all knew, but none of them seemed to care until the noises started setting in.

Jade seemed abnormally frightened. She was a tough one, of course, never truly showing fear and always pushing herself to complete her tasks, but since she inherited Bec's animal instincts, she seemed to also obtain animalistic fears. "Yo', Harley… You alright there?" Dave asked, she was staring out the window, but she wasn't moving. Her narcolepsy seemed to nearly vanish after Vriska's death, so he assumed it couldn't have been that. After a while, right before he stood to see if she was alright, she spoke up. "I'm fine! I just get a better view of the weather here, Dave!" He couldn't tell from where he was sitting, but he could nearly hear her faint smile as she spoke. "Whatever you say," he replied, starting to stand up. "Hey Rose, I'm going to get some apple jui-" he was cut off by the sound of lightning, and the sudden sight of Jade jumping. "… Harley, did you just.." "I didn't do anything! Just slipped hehe!" She spoke quickly, barely taking a breath between words. He was about to walk over to her, when another strike of lightening hit, Jade bowing her head down to try and block the noise. She was shaking, he could tell, but she wouldn't let that stop her need to seem calm. "I-I'm okay! N-no worries!" Dave looked at her, she finally turned so he could see her face. She was smiling, but it was clearly forced. "Harley, you're shaking more than the vibrator Rose has to use since John's too much of a woman to pleasure her over there."

"Hey!" John yelled, but Rose put her finger to his lip, quieting him down. She could see what Dave was doing, and did not wish to interrupt.

"N-no…. I'm cold, that's all…" Jade finally answered, Dave shook his head in response, preparing to head back to the kitchen like he planned.

Lighting struck again, a giant bang loud in their ears. Dave fall back into the couch with a loud 'thump', a loud "Gah!" Being heard from him. John looked over and saw that Jade had jumped on top of Dave, her arms wrapped around his torso while her legs wrapped around his waist. Luckily Dave caught her in time, although he knew his back might be in pain later from that fall. She buried her face in his neck, shivering and whimpering against his heated body. Lightening never phased Jade before, she had thunderstorms all the time on her island, but since combining with Jadesprite and Bec, she couldn't shrug off her fear of this loud noise. She hated herself for seeming weak, but when Dave was rubbing her back gently, his warm hands holding her close to him, she did not care anymore.

John did not like seeing his sister wrapped around Dave, but before he could say anything, Rose had stood up and started pulling him out of the room, leaving Dave and Jade alone.

Dave's free hand tangled in Jade's long, soft hair. He would occasionally lift his hand higher, just so he could rub her dog ears. Since many people have mocked her or even called her names for having dog ears before, she seemed to try hiding them more now, despite just how much she loved them. Dave liked them, though. He thought they were cute, hell, adorable even. They just seemed like something she was meant to have, they just seemed like her. "I'm sorry, Dave…" She whispered against his shoulder; "I don't know why I'm so scared. Lightening's never done this to me before." Dave nearly let himself smile, but held back. He shifted his head to the side, and spoke quietly against her hair. "No worries. Cool kids have got to watch out for their little ladies, don't they?" He smirked as she giggled against him. Another thump of lightening struck and she started shaking again, her face finding Dave's neck once more and inhaling, taking in his scent. Dave started trying to calm her. He told her it would all be fine, he rubbed her back. He even sang a song he was writing up for her to help soothe her. His voice calmed her down, and she pulled away. A dorky smile was on her face as her hands rose to the sides of his face. Her cheeks were flushed as she leaned in closer, her nose brushing against his own. Dave pressed forward, his lips meeting hers in a quick, chaste kiss. He smiled as he pulled away. Not even just a smirk or even a small lip curl, a real, genuine smile. She rested her head on his shoulder, he started speaking again, just talking. He spoke about music, Texas, his Bro, and she just listened. His voice kept the fear away from her.


End file.
